Hotaru no Hikari 蛍の光
by Houjun Ri
Summary: People are sinful creatures. Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live. Yui x Tasuki.
1. Chapter I

Houjun Ri: I really wanted to post this, and see if people would like it or find it at lest interesting. It's not my first FY, but it is the first FY fanfiction I won't put down. So anyway, yes this is a Yui romance story, it takes two months after OVA 2. The first OVA never happened. So moving on ~

Disclaimer: I'll do this only once so get this right: I can't own Fushigi Yuugi at all. Also the lyrics are owned by Ikimonogakari.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter I**

_SHA LA LA,_

_I'm sure, someday, I'll obtain it._

* * *

Hongo Yui patiently waited for her friend to finally make an appearance at the school gates. She had been waiting for literally thirty minutes, and yet her brunette friend had not appeared anywhere on the school's front yard. Feeling a bit annoyed that her 'best' friend was late, Yui rubbed her temples with one of her hands.

"Miaka," she muttered annoyingly. "This is the fourteenth time this semester you made me wait for you for so long!"

Crossing her arms, and looking down at the ground, Yui pondered why her friend was taking so long. Yuuki Miaka had mention to her that her last class was going to be released a bit later than expected, and that she would just talk to her teacher for about five minutes. But those five minutes turned to thirty, causing for Yui to patiently wait outside the school's front yard. Tapping her index finger on her elbow, she just decided to stay calm, and scold her best friend later.

'She's usually late anyways, this isn't the first time this has happened,' the blond thought, eyes closed as if she was meditating. 'Typical Miaka, late as usual. I wonder if that's her motto.'

Yuuki Miaka was indeed terrible with time. Ever since first grade she started to get the habit of coming to class three minutes late, as years pass those late tardy times turned to ten minutes. Yui was betting that Miaka (by now) should know those scolding speeches that teachers would tell her. It was probably the only speech that Miaka knew by heart (at least the only speech not publicized in the media). Even though Miaka would always come late, Yui would always wait for her. That's what best friends are for right?

Of course there would be times where she would not wait. This has only happened once, where Yui had failed to wait for her dear friend. It was indeed, Yui's great mistake of all time. Her promise to wait for her friend once had caused the ever-long friendship to almost come to an end. However, Yui realized her mistake and (in a way) apologized to her by making one single wish. A wish where Miaka knew that she was regretful. As time pass their friendship was slowly recovering, and soon they were smiling with one another once again.

"Yuuui ~!"

Yui blinked her azure eyes, and her attention then focused on the brunette girl running towards her. As soon as they were inches apart, Miaka open her wide arms and hugged her blond friend. Yui felt the bear hug that her friend was giving, even though it was a tight hug, she smiled at the caring friend she had. Soon Miaka's eyes started to water, Yui gave her a questionable look.

"The teacher made me stay because I made a mess in the kitchen!" she whined still clutching to her best friend.

Yui sighed, it couldn't be helped. Miaka was a disorganized person, and whenever she would cook, the kitchen was a complete mess. Lifting her hand to the brunettes head, the blond pat the head in front of her.

"It's fine, let's just go to Taka's apartment now."

Noticing the cheery face of her best friend, Yui's lips formed a smile too. The two soon left the school grounds. They patiently waited for the bus at the bus stop which wasn't far off from school grounds. Once entering the transportation vehicle, they chatted (more like Miaka did most of the talking) about their day at school. Yui stiffened as she heard her best friend mentioning about dinner will be prepared by her. It was true that Miaka was now officially interested in cooking, but she was always horribly at it. It wasn't that she was truly a horrible cook, perhaps if she could taste her own food then she would over think the idea of serving it to others.

When the bus took a turn, the two third year high school students disembarked from the vehicle, and headed their way to Miaka's boyfriend, Sukunami Taka's, apartment. They arrived and then finally entered the apartment. They took the elevator to the floor that Taka resided in. When reaching the floor, Miaka dragged Yui by the hand to Taka's front door. She ignored Yui's protest to let go since she could perfectly well could walk to the door. Miaka ignored her friend as she knocked on the door, resulting for the two waiting for the door to be open. Yui of course was rubbing her wrist as she waited, her friend pulls too hard.

Once it open by the dark blue haired college student, Miaka squealed, and hugged him. "Taka!"

"M-Miaka," he stuttered out, a bit surprised by the sudden visit. "I thought you two were supposed to come here at six?"

Taka's eyes looked back at the blond for any explanations, but she just simply shrugged and pointed at Miaka. His eyes then studied his cheerful girlfriend, who just smiled at him.

"Well, we decided to come in and clean first! Oh! Also cook too!"

At the same time Taka and Yui's eyes twitched, while their bodies stiffened. Miaka was oblivious to their reactions, and finally stopped hugging her boyfriend. Taka and Yui both nodded at each other, silently telling each other to forbid Miaka to step on the kitchen. They entered the small living room, causing for the two girls to look around.

"Who would have thought a male can keep his apartment clean?" Yui muttered looking at the bookshelf that was there.

Miaka excused herself to go to the kitchen, Taka and Yui eyed each other for a while. Miaka wanted to start dinner, something the guest that would come later would not want to be surprised. As the brunette girl was walking towards the kitchen, Taka hurriedly followed her from behind. He was not about to eat cheesy lemon soup for dinner.

Yui sighed and weary eyed the couple as they entered the kitchen. She gave a silent approving smile, as she noticed them happily talking to each other. They were perhaps the perfect boyfriend and girlfriend. Yui glanced at the table near by carefully staring at the stuff Taka had out. What interested her was a small picture frame. Her slender fingers picked it up, and her blue eyes stared at the picture.

Eight people were smiling there. She could name two of them, Miaka and Taka (Tamahome) were there. She also remembered two people in there, the orange top head, and the blue haired monk. She didn't know them personally, but she remembered them just a bit. There were of course people she never met or get a glimpse at. The purple head female, the two older males, and a small child.

Yui set the picture down. Those were Miaka's Celestial Warriors, the Suzaku Seven. She remembered that Miaka had mentioned how caring and loving they were all to her. How they would all risk their life just for her. How she made bonds with them, and how much fun times they had with each other. Something her celestial warriors couldn't do.

If she remembered correctly, all of her warriors went their separate ways. There were no close contact between each other really. Nakago and Suboshi were perhaps the only ones who stayed by her side, but Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, and Miboshi were a different story. Both Soi and Tomo would occasionally glare at her whenever they saw her. Ashitare never uttered a single word to her, while Miboshi freaked her out to no end. She never really met Amiboshi, Suboshi's twin brother. Perhaps she would have gone and befriend the other twin too. Miaka said he was such a caring sweet guy.

She sighed as memories of the book began to over take her mind. She still remembered those war battles as she left the book. It was the first time she had ever seen people die in front of her eyes. Yui shuddered at the memories. She hated those memories, nothing good came out of her being the priestess.

She placed the picture frame back to it's original place, and headed to where the books were at. She was interrupted by a sudden argument. Mostly Miaka complaining why she couldn't turn on the stove. Rolling her blue eyes, she scanned the bookshelf ignoring the small argument that was going on at the kitchen. Most of the books were college leveled literature or textbooks. Yui began to picture a studious Taka in the library, somehow the picture wasn't right. She gave a sigh, while smiling and grabbing a random book.

Narrowing her eyes, she studied the book carefully. It was the same as that book she once touched long ago. Of course there was no title, just a simple red cover, but the texture was the same. Feeling a bit uneasy, she decided to place it back however her body wouldn't let her. Looking back to the kitchen, she wondered if her best friend and boyfriend were still arguing. Eyes once again on the book, she hesitantly opened the book cover. The front page was blank.

Slowly ink began to make difficult kanji characters, they were appearing as if someone was writing them. Shocked, she slowly read out loud the letters that were suddenly appearing. "Universe of the Four Gods: Reveal the Meaning of Life."

Without a second to think of closing the book, she felt the similar force of how she was once sucked inside the book.

* * *

Amethyst locks were currently being pulled by a servants hands as they began to make an elegant hair style that a Empress should have. Hair made into an exaggerated bun filled with some hair ornaments, the Empress of Konan had waved off the servant away. Standing from her chair, she looked back at one scholar and the Minister of Ceremonies who were bowing in front of her.

"Are you positive...?" questioned the Empress of Konan, Houki. Her eyes gave off a concerned look. "To have another legend like that..."

"We are positive Your Majesty!" said the elder one who was clearly the Minister of Ceremonies.

"We, scholars, are positive Your Majesty," responded a young scholar head down clearly giving respect to the Empress of the country. "We have clearly checked so many documents that could perhaps prove this legend wrong, but it is always the same result."

Houki's expression never faltered. "...Xiao Ji An."

The Minister of Ceremonies looked up. "Yes Your Majesty? What is Her Majesty's wishes?"

"I need you to send someone to find our two remaining celestial warriors," announced Houki stepping in front of the older man. "Tell this to no one."

Her eyes then focused on the three servant girls, and the scholar. "No one will spill this news outside this room is that understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty!"

The Empress of Konan rubbed her temple trying to calm the nerves. "I will now see my son, you are all dismissed."

"Yes Your Majesty!"

As everyone in the room left her alone, she couldn't help but give a sigh. "I cannot believe that there will be another legend like that. It seems much more challenging..."

With that she had left her room, and went on to search for her only child.


	2. Chapter II

Houjun Ri: Thanks so much for the review guys! Correct me if I make a mistake on the Nine Ministers! I'm using the Chinese Government of the Han Dynasty for Konan's (Hong-Nan whatever you call it) government system here. Well do enjoy! I'm trying to write this on Sunday's while doing homework. (:

Tao - I'll continue don't worry! I always wanted to make and finish a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. :D

Field Innocence - I'm glad you'll stick around! Glad to hear that it's your first story to read in the FY fandom. :3

slavedriver2008 - I'm glad it's bugging you to dead! ) I was actually going to make this an OC, but I believe Yui needs some love, so I choose her! :D

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Softly in my fleeting heart,  
a light is burning_

* * *

Everything felt sore. Yui couldn't tell if she was seeing darkness or her eyes were closed. She did however feel a mattress below her. It wasn't as comfortable as the one from her own room. She shifted a bit, and let out a small groan. Her muscles were hurting, and her stomach felt like throwing up her lunch she had a few hours ago. Soon she felt something cold that was placed in her forehead. Carefully and slowly opening her eyes, she focused on the older female in front of her. Dark forest eyes stared at ocean blue ones.

"So your fever is gone," muttered the older female as she stared at Yui cautiously. Her golden locks were in a messy bun. The females blue eyes were focused on the medication that was beside her. Yui blinked her eyes a couple of times, just to get the right focus.

"W-Who..."

The older female replied to her incomplete question. "Ying Fa."

Speechless, Yui bit her bottom lip. She was hesitant to ask the other question that was bugging her, and seeing the foreigners clothes caused for her question to be put on hold. She was wearing a rather modern qipao dress with long sleeves. She wasn't sure if she was back to _that_ place again. The possibilities were low, right? She hoped she was right.

Yui groaned as a great pain in her head began to throb. "Ugh..."

"You shouldn't try to move, just go back to sleep," said the older female with golden hair as she placed a wet cloth on Yui's forehead. "My young sibling and I are trying to take out your fever, as for now just rest and let us do the rest of the job. Understood?"

Yui gave a small nod and closed her eyes. She decided to relax her mind, and let the female Ying Fa take care of her for now. Later she will think of a way to pay back Ying Fa for her kindness in healing her back to normal. As for now she decided to let darkness wander inside her mind, soon she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ran," whispered Ying Fa as she made her golden locks into a long single braid. A young girl at age nineteen looked over to her older sister. Her appearance was rather different than her older sister. While Ying Fa had golden locks, Ran only had honey brown hair. Instead of blue eyes Ran had light brown ones.

"Yes older sister?" replied the young sister, as she placed down the plate of food on the table.

Ying Fa sat silently for a few seconds with a nervous expression. She then looked up at the young sister. "Tell me again how you found this person," she said narrowing her blue eyes. "Don't leave any details."

Ran stared at Ying Fa with a dull expression. "You're thinking about that stupid legend aren't you?"

A small blush of embarrassment spread Ying Fa's cheeks. "Ran!"

Ran gave a slight shrug before answering. "I just found her in the ground, near an empty alley. Nothing else. I asked Chen Zhi Min to help me carry her here."

Ying Fa gave a sigh of relief. "Good..."

"Sister why are you, so scared of that silly legend?" questioned Ran taking a bite off her rice she had served herself and her sister. "You do know it's just a legend to scare foreigners not to come here right?"

A small silence hung around the room. Ying Fa gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you're probably right..."

Not believing her older sister, Ran narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You know older sister; you look rather attached to that girl. Should I feel jealous?"

"Don't be silly, we just have something in common that's all."

"Her hair is a little darker you know."

A nervous laugh. "Of course..."

The two sisters continued their meal in silence.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes, and rubbed them trying to get her focus back. Blinking them twice just to make sure the blurry focus wasn't there anymore; she looked to the side where the older female used to sit. Pushing her body to be in a sitting position, she couldn't help but moan in pain. Her muscles still hurt, meaning she still had that horrible fever.

"You should lie down; my older sister will get mad at me for not taking care of you."

Yui's head snapped to the direction where the voice had come from. Instead of a golden haired female it was a honey haired one. The blue eyes were replaced with light brown ones. The long sleeved qipao dress was replaced with one of those dresses maid would have in that ancient Chinese palace, the ones in Kuto for example. Speaking of Kuto...

"Where am I..." muttered Yui wanting to ask that same question to the other female who was with her.

The honey haired brunette blinked. "Weird ... I though you should be asking '_Who are you_', but '_Where am I_' would be another good question I guess."

Yui wearily studied the older female in the room.

"You're in Shuchun a small village near Hong-Nan (Konan)," said the older female as she took a seat next to Yui. "I'm Mao Ran, and my older sister who was previously taking care of you is Mao Ying Fa."

Yui nodded, carefully studying the woman next of her. Surely she was not lying when she had mention Konan, the place Miaka had found her celestial warriors. Looking down on her lap, she noticed how her hands were trembling. She knew for a fact that she was scared; she didn't want to come back to this world.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" questioned Ran giving a concern and curious look.

Yui stood silent. She already feared the older female next to her. Her experiences when being in this world wasn't always positive. Two hands from the same owner covered her own shaking ones. Yui immediately looked over to where Ran was.

"You're an odd one that's for sure. I'm not going to hurt you so you don't have to be scared of me," she said giving all sincerity in her voice.

Yui mutely nodded.

As Ran was making some sort of medicine for her, Yui couldn't help but wonder how she was once again stuck inside the Universe of the Four Gods. The four priestesses already made their wish and saved their own country (except for her really), but why wasn't the book shut once and for all? Was Tenkou still alive after the Four God's had taken him down once and for all?

Bitterly Yui couldn't help but put a terrified expression. Did she have to summon Seriyuu once again? She didn't notice that she was squeezing Ran's hand.

"H-Hey, are you really okay?"

"R-Ran-san..."

Ran looked puzzled by the "-san" part, but none the less she gave her full attention to the sick patient. "Yes? Uh..."

"Hongo Yui. Just Yui would be fine..." Yui noticed Ran's mute nod. "H-How did I get here?"

Ran blinked her eyes. "You know, I thought you would know the answer."

Puzzled Yui couldn't help but tilt her head to the side. "What?"

Ran made a dark look as she tried her best to explain. "Usually I go to my training sessions with a teacher who is mastered in weapons, yet today I didn't go because I was too distracted by a light just outside this village." Ran looked up at Yui by this time. "I told my older sister that I had found you in an empty alley, so that she wouldn't worry as much." Yui noticed her hesitant posture. "But the truth is ... you were actually just outside the village. I didn't find it strange really. Usually some bandits who don't know this area very well just throw random bodies that they had robbed from." Ran noticed Yui's sickening expression. "Anyway, I thought you were dead at first, so I was going to leave you back there and have someone else but..."

"The strangest thing happened right before I turned my back on you," muttered Ran placing her index finger below her lower lip clearly giving a thoughtful expression. "There was some type of light. It was different colors made into one. It's hard to explain it reminded me sort of like a rainbow kind of. So I found that strange, and actually decided to see if you were really one of those dead bodies that the bandits usually throw away." Ran's light brown eyes looked up at Yui's dark forest ones. "Instead of leaving you there, I brought you here."

Yui sat silently listening to Ran's story. "W-Why ... I mean ..."

Ran gave her a smile. "Listen; don't think about it right now, you need to rest. We'll talk about this later alright?"

Yui back a smile too. "Alright."

It was true she was really tired, and pretty sleepy. Being worried only stressed her out more, she needed rest. Yet she couldn't because of Ran's hesitant motions. "What's wrong?"

"Um ... my sister is such a worrywart... uh do you think you can lie for her? Tell her that you got lost and unconsciously came into this village?" said Ran, more like pleaded to the ex Priestess of Seriyuu.

Yui nodded, as she closed her eyes. "Sure..."

"Good now she doesn't have to think about that stupid legend..." muttered Ran as she placed another wet cloth on Yui's forehead.

"Hmm?"

"Ahaha, nothing, nothing," said the agitated Mao Ran.

* * *

"Ya sure ya `now where ya goin'?"

"Of course no da!"

The orange head bandit crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired monk that was walking in front of him. "Then `ell me this ... WHERE THE **_FUCK _**ARE WE?!"

**WHACK.**

A staff had collided on the orange bandit's head. The bandit cried in pain as he rubbed his head, his tearful eyes tired to form a glare, but the expression was flat-out failure. "Shh! This village isn't friendly to outsiders no da! Tasuki, you should be more secretive no da!" hissed out the blue haired monk frowning at the mountain bandit.

"No shit! Is this shit like Nuchueng-Kuo or sometin' ?!" cried out the orange head bandit, Tasuki. When the blue haired monk was silent, Tasuki began to reluctant. "Chichiri ya gotta be shittin` me!"

"Perhaps they're unfriendly towards outsiders because of the legend?" muttered Chichiri to himself as he began to think possible ideas on why the village acted strangely to outsiders. He was clearly ignoring his companion behind him.

"NO WAY! I AIN`T GONNA DRESS IN SOME STUPID DRESS YA HEAR ME?! THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT! I AIN`T GOIN`! YA GOTTA FORCE ME INTO --"

There the monk had left the mountain bandit on the ground. Surely he didn't need a nosy companion with him when he got into the strange eerie village.

"Ch-Chichiri…?" moaned the carrot top.

It would take them at least another day to arrive at the village that the Empress of Konan had begged them to go to. Hopefully the legend they were searching would be false.


	3. Chapter III

Houjun Ri: Late? YESSS. Very late, but what can I do? Anyway, I want to continue this so badly. Hm. Six/seven pages of text. I do hope it makes it up? Not to mention that I will be revising the last two chapters since … they are super crappy.

* * *

**Chapter III**

_The "urge" of wanting to see you,_

_the "innocence" that made me want to cry_

* * *

"...`re we `ere yet?" muttered Tasuki as he glared at the monk ahead of him. It had been one day of none stop walk without any complaints, but once the monk and him had ditched breakfast earlier this morning - he was not exactly a happy camper at the moment. Their food supply had only lasted yesterday, and the monk had told him that they would arrive at the mysterious village by night that day. Apparently they had taken the 'long' way to the village since Chichiri had decided this plan last minute. This did not make the Mt. Reikaku bandit very happy. How exactly were they going to survive the rest of the evening without eating anything? Was the monk fastening? Because sure as hell was he not going to starve himself for something he wasn't even sure he should believe in. Suzaku or no Suzaku, we was going to get food no matter what the monk would say to him. He had to eat! Amber eyes narrowed at the figure before him. "Yo `Chiri! I'll clobber ya if ya dun't respond back!"

Finally the monk stopped his tracks, and tilted his head to the side. "Hm. Strange no da."

Tasuki stood a little bit behind him as he raised an eyebrow. "Strange? What ya talkin' bout?" Tasuki decided to stand next to him, and his left eye twitched. Slowly his head turned to face his partner. "Ya dun't know where we `re do ya?"

In front of the two last surviving Suzaku senshi were two new paths to take. One was taking a northern route while the other was an eastern route. Chichiri crossed his arms together and his staff made a small jingle sound. The monk looked thoughtful while his companion was filled with annoyance. "Maybe … it's the eastern route no da!"

"Bullshit!" cried out the bandit as he pointed at his companion with an accusing finger. "Ya dun't `now where we are! Dammit it!"

Chichiri gave a sigh as he turned to face Tasuki. "The village is pretty well hidden no da. It'll take a while before I -"

"Mm? `Chiri?" questioned the orange head as he watched his friend carefully. "Whatcha st -"

Tasuki was interrupted by the blue haired monk. "Someone is coming no da." The two Suzaku no Senshi were completely quiet and stared at the northern route. Just as Chichiri had predicted someone was coming towards them. It didn't take long for that traveler to be distinguished in detail. The traveler was old, and he was a male. He wore poor commoner clothing unlike those the senshi would see in the capital city of Konan. On his back he had a cloth that would hold up some food for his journey or perhaps back from buying food at a nearby village. The old man stared at the two companions, and blinked his eyes.

"Oh...?" His dark brown eyes went from Chichiri to Tasuki and back again. The old man have a hesitant smile. "Are you two perhaps … lost?"

Amber eyes glared at the peacock haired monk who merely shrugged his shoulders. Tasuki could not help to cross his arms, look away from his companion, and mutter incoherent words.

"I guess so no da!" cried out the cheery blue haired monk.

* * *

Ran stared at the door in front of her. Her lips formed a frown as she raised her fist, and knocked on the door. "Yui are you awake? I brought breakfast for you."

"You can come in Ran-san," said a voice from the other side of the door. Ran pushed away the door, and entered the room that her new guest was occupying. Her lips formed a smile as she noticed that her guest was sitting up straight giving her a warm smile. She placed the tray of food she held on the near by table. Her attention was then on her guest again. She took note of the girls well rested facial expression. Ran could not help to grin at the sight before her. "A goodnight sleep?"

"Is it morning already?" she mumbled looking over to the window. "Huh..."

Ran nodded as she too stared at the window. She grabbed the bowl from the tray. "Yup. Morning, and ready to train with shishou who promised to train me to my hearts content."

"Training?" questioned the blond as her blue eyes gave a confused expression. "Oh right...that's how you found me right?"

Ran nodded once more as she passed the bowl of soup to her guest. "Yep. Just don't tell my sister since she's such a … worrywart."

"Mm-mm," nodded Yui as she took a sip of the soup that Ran had made for her. Yui blinked her eyes as if realizing something. "Sorry if this sounds rude, but you two look nothing a like." Yui noticed the small smile that Ran had. The high school girl could not help to bit her lower lip. Perhaps it had been rude. No not perhaps, it _was _rude. "S-So-"

"We're not kin," she said as she gave Yui a small piece of bread that she had gotten from the tray of breakfast she had made this morning. "Y'know blood related and all that. We're not that. She came to this village about … about as long as I could remember really. Chichi-ue took Ane-ue in when she came to this village, and after that we were sisters with a bond. Not much of a blood bond, but a bond none the less. Chichi-ue passed away about five years ago, so it's just me and Ane-ue now."

Yui nodded as she also somewhat understood the situation. "I see...I think I..." She stopped herself, did Miaka feel that Yui was similar to a sister to her? Perhaps Miaka did not feel the same way she did. After all to make a relationship to must make an effort. Sadly to her dismay she failed that close bond with Miaka about three years ago. As she though about the Suzaku no Miko, she did not notice that the girl who was next to her watched her carefully.

"Well no matter," piped up Ran as she waved her hand as she dismissed the topic. "Anyway, Ane-ue will be here soon to take over, and pamper you most likely." She took the empty bowl that once had chicken broth with noodles and meat. "Do you need anything else besides your tea?"

Yui could only smile. "No. I'm fine."

Ran shrugged. "Alright then, just yell out my sister's name if you need anything." She placed the empty bowl on the tray then handed the tea cup to Yui. "If she asks where I am, tell her I'm out training with shishou."

Yui gave a nod to the female. "I'll inform her. Don't worry."

Ran gave Yui one last nod before she was out the door. She left the guest alone in the room and the nineteen year old female went to her room to grab her sword that was leaned next to the window in her room. It really didn't take long for Ran to get everything she needed before heading out. Once she adjusted her sword to her hip, Ran left the house as she ran to her destination. Passing by village people she knew, the adult teen was able to finally step inside her shishou's house.

"Shishou! I'm here!" she cried out enthusiastically looking around the room she had entered. A small table and chairs were in front of her, and the stove was near by. Her shishou's house was just like the rest of the homes in the Shuchun - one story mud house with tiled roofs. If her shishou would be a farmer than he would probably have a two story mud house. She noticed the curtains that were donated by her sister. The light jade green curtains actually fitted her master's home since his favorite color was green.

"Oh Ran!" said an elderly voice as the woman gave the girl a bright welcome smile. Cuifeng, her shishou's wife, had grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit in one of the chairs. "Oh my you must eat! You look like you're about to eat a horse!"

Ran was hesitant to actually tell Cuifeng that she had already eaten back home and she was simply over exaggerating. "No I ate before I came here so don't worry about it..."

"You must have not eaten enough!" Cuifeng cried out. "No healthy young girl should ..."

"Enough, enough!" yelled out a male voice as the person entered the room. "If the child doesn't want to eat don't force her!"

Ran couldn't help to smile as her shishou entered the room. His brown and white strands of hair were tied into a bun and he wore his training clothes. His hazel orbs stared at her brown ones. He could only give her an apologetic expression. "Sorry Ran but you know how she is about being well nourished."

Cuifeng placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her hazel nut eyes. Her black hair tied into a braid and set to her left side. "Well excuse me for taking well care of your students!"

"Women all you do is nag at them!" protested her shishou as he crossed his arms together and he was ready for the ritual verbal fight with his wife.

Ran sighed as she stared at the older couple being in a heated discussion about the lack of shishou's student health concern. Ran pointed at another door that will lead outside. "Chin-shishou...I'm going to start my warm up," she said to almost no one in particular since the couple was still in a heated debate.

Ran finally got outside and decided to start her stretching exercises first. With in the next ten minutes her shishou finally escaped the clutches of daily matrimonial arguments. Ran gave her master a grin. "Finally able to escape shishou?"

Chin glared at the building behind him. "Hmph! That woman is as stubborn as a mule! No matter, done with your warm ups?"

"Yep!" cheered the girl in front of him. "Now will I get to train with my hearts content?" questioned the nineteen year old female.

Chin gave a sigh before he muttered the word "women" under his breath. All his student did was give a giggle before her training would start.

* * *

"...I see so that's why you two were lost."

The blue haired monk nodded his head while his companion lagged behind. Apparently the old man who Chichiri and Tasuki had met not too long ago was a resident in the Shuchun village. To the senshi's surprise the man was not hesitant or apprehensive when they had asked for directions to the Shuchun village. Apparently not every villager was xenophobic. Chichiri gave his gratitude to the older man who was showing him the way as the monk explained their situation.

"Yes, I heard from numerous sources that Shuchun village is very secretive no da!" Chichiri did not show any other emotion besides the cheery mask he wore. "I knew that it would be tough to find the village, but my friend and I must go there no da."

The elder man raised an eyebrow. "What would a holy man companioned by a..." the elderly man gave a glance back at the carrot top "suitable mercenary want to do in our village?"

Tasuki gave a scoff at the words "suitable mercenary", he was far from it. He was a bandit not a Konan warrior that retired just to become an escort with a pointy sword - in his case an ironed fan. Then again he was technically a warrior, but still a bandit at the same time. Screw it, he was the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits!

"We heard that there is a legend in Shuchun village no da."

There was an awkward silence in the party, and Tasuki was never good with these types of situations. It only made him feel nervous.

"Ah yes, that legend."

Chichiri who was closer to the elderly man - gave a quick glance before he asked a question for his curiosity. "Fei-san, do you know the details to this legend no da?"

Fei gave out a sigh before he responded. "I personally don't believe it, but the story goes like this... Anyone who omits a light when entering the village will be chosen to go on a journey."

"...'hat's it?" questioned the bandit who was behind Fei and Chichiri. "Ya gotta be kiddin'! Ya mean we came all tha way 'ere fer that!"

Chichiri gave the bandit a small frown. Fei merely gave a sigh before he continued. "Of course there is more to this legend my boy. Although I'm no expert at it, I could tell you this... Once that chosen person comes - there will be civil war among each nation. The only way to prevent this is by going to the scared seals that our god has placed in each country. There the chosen one must ... Ah."

"Ah?" questioned the two Suzaku senshi.

"...I guess I forgot how the whole process goes."

Tasuki almost fell to the ground while Chichiri gave out a sigh.

"Point is, is that civil war will come if that chosen person were to appear."

Tasuki gave a frustrated grunt. "That can't happen at all! Kuto is a piece of shit right 'bout now! Hokkan has been in peace fer the last two hundred years! Sairou is living the life and Konan...!"

"Konan is currently Emperor-less no da."

"See what I mean Houshi-sama?"

Tasuki gave one look to Fei and then to his companion. "What the 'ell ya two talkin 'bout?"

"Think of it as this way Tasuki," said Chichiri as he turned his head to face the bandit. "Hokkan is not always to be peaceful forever. Sairou is always lacking food during the winter time thus they trade a lot of materials in Kuto, Konan, and Hokkan. Even after two years after the Konan-Kuto war, the countries are still having economic troubles and they are emperor-less no da."

"'ey yer not givin enough credit to H-"

The bandit was cut off by the old man. "The Empress of Konan is a great leader there are no doubts about that. Still she is an Empress by marriage and the next emperor of Konan can barely even walk properly. Not everyone agrees to have an Empress and no Emperor to rule a nation."

This topic was irritating the Mt. Reikaku bandit. How dare an old man talk about Hotohori's family like that? It pissed him off to no end. The carrot-top glanced at his companion as he gave a look of desperation to hit the old man to his hearts content or yell at him because he had just insulted Hotohori's family. Chichiri, however, did not do anything.

"I can see why many people are afraid of this legend no da." Fei gave a the monk a nod in agreement. "It brings bad omen to the four nations no da."

"Yes, but we have a few travelers that still stay in our village," said Fei as he rubbed his white beard in thought. "Of course none of them gave off a white light."

"Do you have any records of the legend no da?" piped up the monk.

"I believe my friend's student has tons of records, I can tell you this though...this legend happened about one hundred years ago."

Both Tasuki and Chichiri gave the old man a puzzled look. "A hundred years ago (no da)?"

Fei nodded. "Yes something like that. I'm not sure of the details, but the last chosen failed the journey to get to the sacred seals."

"So what happen'?" asked the bandit as he became curious of the topic. "Every country had a civil war or somethin'?"

Fei looked up to the blue sky. "If I'm right, I believe the Byakko no Miko appeared."

Both Suzaku senshi gave the older man a disbelieving look. "...!"

Tasuki was the first one who spoke after the awkward silence. "Ya mean..."

Quickly Chichiri interrupted the orange head. "If that is true what do you think will happen to Kuto and Konan na no da? The Suzaku no Miko and Seiryuu no Miko already appeared before this ... Da?" Chichiri halted his words as he walked silently and pondered the theory once more.

If what Fei had said was true then that would mean a great disaster could happen. If this 'chosen' is not able to gain whatever seals they were supposed to get then each country would fall into civil war. Last time the countries were lucky to have the Byakko no Miko appear in a drastic time, but now it seemed as if the situation worsened. The "last" two remaining priestesses were summoned two years ago. Chichiri gave a frown as he continued to analyze the situation.

"Whachu tryin' ta say, 'Chiri?"

Fei stopped his tracks and pointed ahead. "There is Shuchun Village. If you would like I can take you to where my friend lives. I believe he should be training with his student, you know, the one I was talking about. I bet his student won't mind letting you see those scrolls that have plenty of information on the topic you're covering."

The monk gave the older man a nod and smile. "We would appreciate it no da."

* * *

Yui heaved out a sigh as she stared at the window. Her fever had cooled down just by resting her body for the night. Ying Fa was next to her as she talked about the village and its people. Yui had been very polite and pay attention to the details Ying Fa was giving to her. However, she had grown wary by the time Ying Fa described each villager by name, sex, hobby, and occupation. Not to mention a little story about them thrown in there. Yui once more wanted rest her eyes, but she really didn't want to be rude to Ying Fa who had a great personality in helping her out. Yui was really grateful to the older woman, but she was much more of a chatterbox than her best friend. That was saying something!

"And so...Oh my!" Ying Fa gave a sudden cry. "It's almost time for lunch! Ran is going to get irritated when she gets home! Oh no...what to make!"

Yui blinked her eyes as she stared at the women next to her with amusement. She then felt a little guilty for taking up Ying Fa's time. "If you would like, I could help out in any way."

Ying Fa stared at Yui as if she had grown another head. "How can I ask that of you - who is ill? No Yui, you should-"

The high school girl interrupted Ying Fa. "I feel much better than yesterday. Please let me help, even if its just watching the food so that it wont burn. I really feel guilty taking your time this morning."

Ying Fa shook her head as she sighed. "Very well, let me help you up though."

As Ying Fa helped Yui to stand up on her two feet, Yui took notice of very similar blue earrings that Ying Fa had on her. Unconsciously she touched her own that she was currently wearing. Noglastia hit her as she remembered her blond haired senshi.

Without taking too long, Yui was able to get to the kitchen with the help of Ying Fa. Still in bed robes that Ran and Ying Fa had lend her, she sat on the chair and awaited for her task. It wasn't long for Yui to start chopping vegetables that Ying Fa had set in front of her to do.

Yui was no cook, her chopping was slow and hesitant unlike Miaka's. Maybe if she were to drop the tennis club, and join the home-Ed club she would be a pro in chopping up vegetables or poultry. A small smile unconsciously appeared on her lips as she remembered the time Miaka begged Yui to go join the Home-Ed club with her.

Placing the cut vegetables in a near by empty bowl, Yui slowly stood up as she picked up the bowl. "Ying Fa, I'm done."

Giving the blond a smile, Ying Fa began to thank her ill guest. "Thank you Yu-"

"Ane-ue! I'm back!" cried out Ran not to far away. "I also brought some guest over."

"Oh? Guest?" questioned the older sister as she turned her head to the direction of where her sister would enter.

Ran entered the kitchen followed by her two guest. "Yeah they..."

The bowl that Yui had in her hands dropped to the floor. Of course the bowl had broken in the process. Her blue eyes widen at the sight of a blue haired monk and an orange head mountain bandit. Yui could only stare at the two new guest. In a bare whisper she said. "You two...!"

Almost immediately the bandit had pointed at her with an accusing finger. "Yer tha...!"

"Yui the bowl!" cried out Ying Fa at the same time as the orange head man had cried out as well.

Her face paled as she continued to stare at the Suzaku senshi - to be even more detailed _Miaka's senshi._

_Just what in the world was going to happen?_


End file.
